


The First Mission

by Kpop_Obsessed



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Genderswap, Marin Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, The worst fanfiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Obsessed/pseuds/Kpop_Obsessed
Summary: Ladybettle and Chat Noire meet for the first time to save the Paris from a weird stone creature.





	The First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Marinette Dupain-Chang/Ladybug - Marin Dupain- Chang/Ladybeetle
> 
> Adrian Agreste/Chat Noir - Adrienne Agreste/Chat Noire
> 
> Ivan - Ivanna

**Marin P.O.V.**

I was on the living room sofa and watching TV. A few days ago I received the earrings. Tikki told me about what to do. I'm still quite uncertain about this whole thing with the super hero ... All the fate of Paris is in my hands and Chat Noire's.

"Marin, are you all right?" Tikki asked him.

"I do not think I can do it, I can not get to school in time, how do I have to save Paris from a super-villain?"

"Marin, of course you can. You were chosen for a reason." I was about to ask her about it when I was interrupted by the television.

'Attention Parisians! The city is being attacked! Paris is clinging to some creatures that seem to be quarrelsome. They do not move, and the Paris authorities do not know what to do.' There was a loud cry in the background. The film room turned to the Eiffel Tower where another "bigger creature" was hung.

"Oh, no, Ivanna!" 'We hoped that someone will come to save us!'

Although I was afraid, I could just stop all this madness. People needed me and I can not let them.

"Tikki, turn me!"

**Adrienne P.O.V.**

There was a news story on TV that Paris is being attacked by monster.

"Plagg, claws out!" I was shrouded in a light and in seconds, I was in my superhero costume. I jumped out of the window and approached the Eiffel Tower. When we got there, Ladybeetle was dying there. Together we tried to stop him, but I did not succeed until Ladybeetle used luckycharm. _Oh gosh! He is so handsome!_ Ladybeetle managed to catch the Akuma butterfly, all damage was repaired, Ivana returned to normal, and the city was safe.

"We're doing a pretty good team!" I said.

"Yes it is!" He smiled at me. His earrings started beeping. He was ready to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait, I will not tell anyone who you are!"

"I know, but I prefer our identities to remain secret." He answered. He took his yoyo and left. He was perfect. His black hair. Blue eyes like the sky. His courage and his intelligence. I went home. When I turned back to Adrienne, Plagg threw himself on the couch and started begging cheese.

"Please, Adrienne, I need Chamembert!"

"Okay, I'll be right back." I went to the kitchen. I could not help thinking about him. Ladybeetle was so mysterious, brave and powerful! I went back to Plagg, with the cheese.

"Are you thinking about your new partner?" Plagg asked me as he ate.

"Yes ... He is so incredible!" I sigh dreaming. Okay ... it's obvious I fell in love with him ...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a long time ago and it is worse than I remember but I am too lazy to re-write it so...
> 
> It is really short, I am sorry...


End file.
